


Mapping the Stars

by Heartythrills



Series: Black Moon [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Oikawa spent hours looking at the night sky, not for the stars, but for the aliens. Well, until he met Sugawara. Maybe he was an alien, Oikawa couldn’t tell, but he was sure the blood of the stars flowed in his veins.





	

Oikawa spent hours looking at the night sky, not for the stars, but for the aliens. And as it happened every night, it ended with a disappointment. There were no aliens. But that was fine. The stars were beautiful, the sky was clear, and tomorrow would be a great day. The seniors would be coming out to play beach volleyball with him and Iwa.

At least that was what he thought.

The blazing sun scorched Oikawa’s skin and he stood up. It was too hot. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before pulling his cap down.

“Where are you headed?” Iwa asked, looking away from his phone.

“Drinks. You want anything?”

“Water’s fine.”

They were supposed to be meeting with the seniors for beach volleyball, but everyone flaked. Only Iwa and he showed up to this overcrowded beach on this blazing hot day, which meant that beach volleyball was out of reach.

Well, that was what he thought until a volleyball came flying right at his face. Out of habit, he swung his arms to keep it from falling.

“Nice save!”

Oikawa glanced up to see a man with a black undercut hitting the ball over to the other side. The teams were playing two against three; two being the man with the black undercut’s team…or pair. The other member had his hair in a bun. A tall man with long black bangs covering one of his eyes spiked and scored the point.

“Yay~ That’s set point.”

“Damn you, Kuroo!” The man with the black undercut cursed from the ground, having dived to try receiving the ball.

“One more and you owe us dinner, right Yakkun?” Kuroo said to one of his teammates. Yakkun was short and had light brown hair and eyes.

As Kuroo was about to serve, the man with the undercut raised his hand up in the air as to stop Kuroo, hollering a “Wait!” when he glanced back and caught Oikawa’s eyes.

The man made his way to Oikawa, briefly introduced himself as Daichi and dragged him to the court.

“You mind setting for us? Our setter’s running late.”

Daichi didn’t have to ask Oikawa twice. He immediately got his phone out, told Iwa that he was standing in as a setter for a volleyball match and directed Iwa over. Oikawa’s presence gave them the set, resulting in Kuroo’s team’s loss.

“You’re amazing!” Daichi complimented, raising his hand for a high-five. “Sorry, I didn’t ask for your name. What’s your name?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa smiled.

They played until sunset before heading over to a restaurant nearby.

“Guess your setter never showed,” Oikawa commented when they took their seats in the restaurant.

“Yeah, he got off work late. He’s heading here though,” Daichi explained before turning his attention to Kuroo, “So until he gets here, let’s burn a hole through this bastard’s pocket.”

“I’ll get you for this tomorrow.”

“You’ll all be here again tomorrow?” Iwaizumi asked, putting his menu down.

“Yeah, we go to school pretty close by,” Daichi said.

Oikawa glanced up. “Mind if we joined tomorrow? Our school’s pretty close by too.”

“Yeah, join us. I’m sure our setter would be interested in your gameplay.”

They talked for a while before their food came. Oikawa glanced out the windows and thought he saw a shooting star, excusing himself briefly before walking out to the balcony to look at the sky.

The sky was clear with the stars in sight.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Oikawa turned to see a man with hair like starlight smiling at him. The silver strands glistened under the moonlight, falling like a meteor shower on his forehead as he ran his fingers through them. Oikawa’s heart stuttered.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is Chapter 1 of the pre-Black Moon OiSuga (meaning they’ll be happy at the end of the series. Just don’t think about Black Moon.) I’ve been meaning to work on. It’s really short (because I really just need to write it so I’ll actually start writing it), but I’ll definitely come back with more for chapter 2.


End file.
